


[podfic] held aloft by your voice

by majoline



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Apocalypse, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sound Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/majoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An earthquake’s toppled the Clock Tower and time goes by in skips, and Cecil thinks this is the most realistic end-of-world he’s ever seen.</p><p>[edit] Now in M4B format!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] held aloft by your voice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [held aloft by your voice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/929324) by [radialarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radialarch/pseuds/radialarch). 



> Almost done uploading the last of the podfic for the year!
> 
> Thank you so much, radialarch, for your blanket permission ♥
> 
> Sound effect credit: Needle Drop 1 from http://www.soundjay.com/needle-drop-sounds-1.html
> 
> [edit 1] So much gratitude to Piscaria, who made me M4Bs for a couple of my podfics!

Chapters: 1  
Format: MP3 & M4B  
Length: 00:24:01  
Size: 19.3 MB (MP3) & 14.5 MB (M4B) 

[Download the MP3 courtesy of box.com](https://app.box.com/s/4olomf7sivsvjadaqdro)

[Direct download of the M4B courtesy of Piscaria!](http://piscaria-sum.net/Majoline/held%20aloft%20by%20your%20voice.m4b) ♥ 

(audiofic archive links coming soon!)


End file.
